User talk:Mochajava141
WELCOME TO CAMP IZANAGI ROLEPLAYING WIKI! Hi, thanks for your edit to the Forum:Nicholas Black page. As you are new here, please take time to read the starting guide and our policies. You join the wiki with Entry Level. This means you are allowed to create one character. After reading the guide and policies, you may proceed with your claiming here. Category:Entry Level Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyugabyakugan12 (Talk) 21:26, May 14, 2012 Re:Help At first I didn't know who sent the message but never mind that. Make more edits and I'll put you under voting. I haven't much updated the levels. I ask the users to individually update them. Nope! Try asking and thanking hyu and miggy ^^ Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Quests As said, you're still not level 5 so you really can't. But making up ideas is fine for now as it can reduce flaws once put under checking. RE:Gang Well I'll think about it since it's a full house so I'll think about it Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) thank you ;P Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 20:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) replyed Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 20:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) replyd Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 21:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) oh okay, its just i learnt to do it to make sure that you know i replyd (i mssage broken fire (since im friends with her) very time )sorry Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 21:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) but can you please rply cause i gotta go soon and i wannA rely a coulpe of times before i go Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 21:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah. As you've said: most, so not all are completely categorized. i have replyed. what can i do to make sure you know if you dont want me to message? Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 09:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Bout the huntress, I think Hyu should claim that since I really need a basis like posibilities..I know nothing bout it sorry. Also, if I dont rep to IM and u see me commenting means I'm using my phone..it cant go the editing pages T_T Re:Huntress We follow the Artemis' Cabin format. Yeah, the head huntress and head counselor are considered of the same degree. They are still considered campers as they have a cabin, but not on a regular basis. Congratz!In two days you're level four! Eh?!But why are everyone here Japanese if ts Kansas?Who did chu ask?:3 Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I cant claim minors since I dont know bout them sorry Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) replyed and sorry i hacvvnt been on much, there s a ooc for you o sukki Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 11:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hm..yea, if it isnt a house pet then the forest. Ask hyu, Im not so sure. Cause the cabin isnt that spacious to fit large animals. So..yea, just ask hyu and its oki Ill be inactive for a really long while thanks to skul (ToT) Re: Its on Kansas. Next is that I won't be able to check out the claims much since I'm uber busy with school. I'll try. Just don't rush it as badgering won't get it checked out any sooner. They can be priest/ess, sure. You can't challenge for counselor when you already have three. You have to make one of them step down. DONE ^^ tnx Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) You should get on chat, so we can keep up with the posting. 17:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Forum Yeah, you're free to edit the forum. Try to add the users who still haven't got their own part there. Thanks. Sure I'll join!! . Sure, if you dont mind me not editing too much thanks to school. Also, yea I'll check em once I'm done eating dinner Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 09:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure ya Mocha-kun! I'll help you but I can't really code -.-'' But I can help! Mocha, I can help you but not a lot since I have school and tons of homework plus the ever famous star section expectations. So yea, I think I can just like,umm, leave me a link then the colors like in the style of chbrp coing page signup on me talkpage n how u want it to look like and be first and last. I'll code itasap if I have time ^^ Hello hi there soo sorry to be bothering you anyway here's something to just say congraz your edits are enough to earn you this badge thus I hope this will ensure that you'll be staying!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) please dont say thank you for a bad badge anyway.. want me to make you a sig??It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lt. Huntress There are two options and choose one you'd think best: *Accept Hannah as Lt. Huntress but give up one of your camp counselors. *Or refuse the position and keep your current ones. I'd be glad to help Mocha-kun! can you reply on Sukki Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 11:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Give me link and coding instructions please ^^Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 12:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Susano'o cabin Head Counsellor Challenge Mocha, this is kuerkynaggy, I'm challenging your char Joshua Tamalia for the position of head counsellor, with my char Emiryō Ushioni. please reply ASAP. :) http://campizanagiroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Emiryo_Ushioni_-_Susanoo%27s_Cabin_Head_Counsellor Kuerkynaggy (talk) 17:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC)